So We Meet Again
by Jewlee01
Summary: SasuSaku. Sequel 'Liar' He wanted a heir, the thing is.. he already had one but he didn't know and it didn't belong to his wife, it belonged to the person he loved.


Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

Sequel to 'Liar' Honestly had no idea what this was going to be about.

Made it all up. Floated around my mind.

Readd & Revieww.

Normal - Present Time.

_Italics _- FlashBackk

-

A small five year old boy stood outside a large building, the sign read 'Uchiha Corp.'

Haruno Daisuke, five years old, raven hair, angel like features inherited by his father and shimmering innocent emerald green eyes from his mother, Haruno Sakura.

Daisuke, coming from two smart families started second grade at the age of five and was already top of the class. Of course he would be, he is part _Uchiha_ but noone knew about this.

Daisuke and his mother had just moved back to Konoha from America.

A couple of days ago he had wanted to know who his father was, the pink haired woman told him because he had the right to know and said that he was not allowed to go near him or his company.

FlashBack

_The older Haruno took a deep breath. "Your father and I loved each other very much, he promised that he would marry me." Tears were falling from her eyes. "Be he didn't keep that promise and he married someone else.. But then I found out I was pregnant with you." She gave her little boy a light squeeze. "I didn't want to tell your father so I... left and he doesn't know about you." she whispered the last part. _

_Daisuke looked at his mother with sad eyes, then they became hard. _

_His voice was firm and demanding. "Mummy, Who is he?" Sakura looked at her little boy, this side of him she had not seen before._

_"Ahh... Um...?" _

_His gaze locked on his mothers. "Mummy! I have the right to know!" his stern voice was scaring her. "Please?" This time his voice was more soft and pleading like._

_"O-okay its..." Daisuke looked up, his eyes filled with hope, he was finally going to know who his father was. "Uch-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke." she finally said._

_The raven haired child tilted his head. "Isn't Uchiha the big building near the school?" he asked._

_Sakura shook her head, thinking it was a bad idea telling her son. "Uh. Yeah, it is. Just don't go there please." The pink haired woman pleaded._

_"Um yeah sure." he answered, being the curious little boy he was, he knew he would be disobeying his mother._

End of Flashback

The small child stood up tall and made his way over to the sliding doors, immediately stepping foot in the big building a gruffy voice was heard.

"Hey Kid." Daisuke turned, spotting a blonde haired man calling him. "Aren't you meant to be in school or something?" the man questioned.

The green eyed boy stood up tall. "I'm here to see Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

The blonde man chuckled and eyed the little boy. The boy was here to see Sasuke, the blonde haired man noticed how the boy looked like Sasuke when he was little. _'Someone wants to be like Sasuke when he grows hah' _thought the man.

"Fine, he's upstairs. Kid, don't tell anyone I told you, mkay." the man winked at him and started walking away.

"Thank you Mister!" Daisuke shouted while waving at the man.

Said man turned around "The names Naruto." and he then walked out of the building.

-

The raven haired boy had survived the dreaded elevator ride. He then heard shouting coming from behind two wooden doors. The small frightened boy neared the door listening to the conversation.

"Karin, you need to get pregnant. Its been five years!" shouted a low husky voice.

A shriek was then heard followed by a high pitched voice. "No! Sasuke-Kun! I'll lose this body shape, so NO!"

So Mr, Uchiha Sasuke was in there.

"I need a heir! Your body shape will be the same after you give birth!" once again the low voice was heard.

"Oh no it wont! I'll be FAT! Sasuke-Kun No is NO!" the voices were getting louder.

"Karin. You have to get pregnant. End of Discussion. Now GET. OUT." Daisuke thought the office was shaking due to the loud shouting.

A few seconds later the doors slammed open, with a ruby haired woman crying. Her sobs were very loud, her face was flushed and she was clenching her fists, crushing the glasses in her hand. She ran to the elevator not noticing the small raven head.

The small boy ran into the office, scared that the woman would come back. In his point of view, he thought she looked scary with her red puffy eyes and flaming red hair.

There was Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, his... father.

He had raven hair, stuck up at the back, onyx eyes, his jacket hung over his seat, his white button up suit wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the tie he was wearing hung loosely around his neck, he was rubbing his temples and looking down at his work.

"E-E-Ex-Excuse M-M-Me" the poor boy stuttered.

The Uchiha looked up and spotted the little boy at the door, his expression turned into a scowl. Sasuke looked into the little raven boy's eyes. Shimmering. Innocent. Emerald. Green. Eyes... Sakura... Even though he hadn't seen her for five years, hes always thought about her. Regretting whom he married, the promise he broke.

The Uchiha's eyes softened, this kid reminded him of Sakura, his onyx eyes then turned back into their normal cold glare.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the little boy.

The boy looked at his feet, finding them the most interesting thing right now. "I-W-well-err-um-" the small child was to scared to say what he was here for.

"Kid, I don't have all day, What.Do.You.Want." this time his tone was more firmer and demanding.

Daisuke stood up tall and took a deep breath. "I'm Haruno Daisuke and-I-Err-Um?" he didn't know what to say next. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened.

_'Haruno? As in Haruno Sakura?! She has a child?' _he thought. This thought angered him, the child standing before him was not his but someone elses, oh he wished to be the father of Sakura's children. He needed to know if that was Sakura's son, so he stood up scaring the little boy even more.

Daisuke's green eyes widened, the man got from his seat and was walking towards him. The small boy started taking steps back, until Sasuke was a few feet away, he ran for it.

He ran to the elevator, pushing the bottom button and begging the doors to close. The boy was panicking and tears began to well in his emerald eyes, he wanted his mother right now.

Sasuke was running towards the elevator trying to stop the kid from going. The golden doors closed before Sasuke could slip in, damn, he looked for another way to get downstairs.

Ah-Ha! The stairs!

Sasuke's long strong legs ran down the stairs, being the athelete he was, he was on the first floor in no time. The elevator dinged and out ran the small boy running past the older Uchiha and crying.

"Kid, wait!" Sasuke shouted, scaring the little boy even more.

Daisuke kept running ignoring the calls he was getting from the taller raven haired man. The people on the streets were giving them the weird looks, _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke was running after a boy... that looked like _him? _Was that _his_ son?!

Daisuke ran, like the boogey monster was after him, tears leaking from his innocent emerald eyes. His little legs became very sore from all the running, he saw a familiar pink head far in the distance, walking to his school.

"Mum! Mum!" called the frantic boy, said woman turned her head to see her little boy running at her like a bull.

Her green eyes widened, her child looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked him while hugging his small frame. She hugged him tighter when she heard small sniffles coming from him. Hushing her child she asked, "Why aren't you in school?" realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her pink bangs covered her eyes, "I told you not to go there." Her son looked up at her, "I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry." Seeing how frightened he was, she let it go.

"Oi! Kid!" someone shouted running towards the two people hugging.

The pink haired woman pushed the little boy behind her and glared at the man running towards them. She growled, "What do you want?"

Sasuke turned to stare at the woman. Onyx met Emerald.

"Sakura.." he said breathlessly, he examined her. She was beautiful, just like when she was at the age of 18.

Her eyes narrowed at the man, "Sasuke." He still looked the same maybe a bit bulkier and his face matured a bit more but to her, he still looked like the same 19 year old teenager she had fallen for.

"I see, you've moved on." he said as he looked at her with disgust.

The emerald eyed woman looked offend. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped at him.

He smirked and said, "Spreading legs for other men now? Now look, you had _him_." while gesturing to Daisuke.

How dare he, How dare he talk about her son in that way. Sakura fumed on the spot, ready to attack this man with her _words._

"What the hell! DO NOT talk about MY son that way! You disrespectful **BASTARD**! How can you accuse ME of being some kind of.. of.. WHORE! I'm NOT the one who married ONE!" with that said she grabbed her son's wrist and dragged him out of there.

Before she could take another step, he had said something that made her freeze. "Don't speak to me like you know me! You are a whore, nothing but a person who gives out free sex." Sakura's eyes widened, stop, just stop this madness! Before she could say something, someone bet her to it.

"My mother is NOT a WHORE and NEVER will be! Shes NOT the one who breaks PROMISES! I don't care if your _MY_ father, you can't talk to my mum that way!" the little raven haired boy was crying now, tears falling from his eyes and hitting the pavement underneath him.

Realization hit them all. Sasuke already has a son? Sasuke was already a.. father?

Daisuke slapped his hand over his mouth, he looked up at her mum who was also crying.

"Wait, this childs **MINE **and you didn't bother to tell me?!" he shouted scaring the little boy and others around them. The pink haired woman clenched her fists.

"No. I didn't tell you, like you didn't tell me you were _engaged_." she hissed. She looked into his ebony eyes, those eyes were her weakness. She looked down avoiding eye contact, after all these years she was still in love with him.

His eyes widened, he knew she was still in love with him. He always could read her eyes like an open book, he smiled, cause he still had that love for her too. An awkward silence enveloped the air, even the people on the street stopped to look at the shouting couple.

Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now." she whispered loud enough for him to hear, as she turned her back on him, the crowd started to move and gossip about what had just happened.

He stared at her retreating form, he was going to lose her again and this time he was also going to lose his child too. No. Not this time.

Two arms found there way around her waist, she was pulled back into a hard chest. The owner of the hard chest nuzzled her neck, breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent that radiated off of her.

Sakura stiffened at the touch, she let go of her son's hand and tried to get out of his strong hold but he only tightened his grip crushing the petite woman.

"Please, don't leave me." he mumbled into her neck, _"Please."_ he whispered.

"Bu- I mean- Your Married." she stated.

He spun her around so she face him, he looked into deep emerald eyes and said, "I'll leave her." he then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The Uchiha Sasuke was kissing Her.

He KISSED her.

_In Public_

The crowd awwed at the couple. A smile formed on the little boys face, he was going to have a family. A family that's all he wanted. Nothing more or less.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" a loud piercing scream was heard through the peaceful surrounding, all heads turn towards the screamer.

The trembling little boy ran to his mothers side and gripped onto her skirt like his life depened on it, fearing for the worst he hid his face in her skirt.

"Karin..." she heard her lover mumble, while the ruby haired girl known as Karin dropped her shopping bags and made her way to the couple and little boy. Her face was flustered from the scream and how angry she was.

"What the hell is going on here!" she screamed at the hugging couple. The pink haired woman struggled to get out of Sasuke's hold but he held her tight, giving her a light squeeze reasurring it was okay.

"Karin. Stop." he replied.

"But Sasuke-kun, whos she?" she glared at the woman in his arms.

"Haruno Sakura. The person I love." he replied while staring into her emerald eyes. He was certain he loved her.

"Excuse me? May I remind you who your married too?" she said while she held her ring finger up, with the diamond wedding ring he got her. Her face flushed with embrassment when her husband had forgotten that he was married to her and not this pink haired slut, espcially infront of a crowd.

"No. I want a divorce." he replied, not caring if she was hurt or anything.

"N-No! You can't, I wont!" she yelled while shaking her head. "No N-No." she repeated over and over. She couldn't lose him now, not to this woman. No one was going to take **HER** Sasuke-kun away from her.

"Yes. She already has my heir. I WANT to marry her." Sakura shifted in his arms, trying to reach for her child. Sasuke loosened his grip on her and let her hand rest on the top of her sons head.

Karin snorted, like she was going to give up that easy. "No. Your company will fall if you divorce and if it doesn't, I'll make sure it will." she replied childishly.

"So? I'll have everything that I've wanted. A wife that I love and children and I'd adore." Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke was being deep and meaningful, she'd never seen him like this before.

Karin's black orbs widened, 'He was in love with another, he never loved me.' Tears stung her eyes, reliazation hit her. 'All because of father, all because of the companies.'

"I-I'm sorry." the ruby haired woman squeaked out, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'll divorce." she turned to the pink haired woman, "Look after him. Your lucky to have him." with that said, she picked up the forgotten bags and walked off.

"Mum..?" Daisuke looked up at his mother, "I-I'm scared." A small smile graced upon the womans face, "No need to be scared, sweetheart."

"Meet your father hunny." Sakura looked down to her son, he had the biggest smile on. He was happy, he had a father, a figure to look up too. The little boy let go of his mother's skirt and hugged his father's legs tightly afraid to let go.

"Please, _Please_ don't leave me and mummy again." the little raven haired boy pleaded, his big emerald eyes looking into his dark orbs. Sasuke's eyes widened, he turned to Sakura who looked mortifed as him. A small genuine smile appeared on his flawless face, "Of course I wont." he pulled Sakura and his son for a **family **hug.

-

A photo hung proudly on the wall, in a nice elegant frame.

Under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree, were three people. On the left side on the photo was a tall dark haired figure standing next to a pink haired woman - with a hand wrapped around her waist tightly - who looked to be pregnant. Her small delicate left hand placed upon her swollen stomach and her right hand in a small boy's dark hair. The small boy had a big grin on his face standing infront of his two parents.

'The Uchiha Family.' It read on the frame.

-

Broo, 2ndd storyy in likee 1 dayy.

Whoaa. Go Mee. I really hadd no ideaa what this sequel was going to be about, so madee something totally random. Hah.

Anyyways Review !

More Reviewss i uppdate faster.

_Julie_

x


End file.
